Gama Kurogane
Appearance Gama is small for his age, speaking in terms of his body type. He is the average height of a thirteen year old, but lacks some of the upper body strength. However, he is not weak. His hair is very spiky, and it reaches passed his neck. The color of the hair looks as if it's a dark blue color. His eyes seem to be slightly smaller than others, and the eye color is brown. Gama wears a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt is a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reach passed his elbows. The under shirt, is baggy as well, but the sleeves stop at the elbows. He wears red pants, that look similar to what a samurai would wear. These pants are loose and have to be held up with a belt, which is red. He carries two swords around with him, but only uses one at a time. He wears his head band around his neck. His shoes are brown and made to move fast in. After the one year time skip gama has matured physicaly. Having a new lean cut body as a result of his training, he has grown taller, his hair has grown longer and flakey, His facial apperance has changed and matured slightly. He wears A new sleek purplish undershirt shirt with white lining and a white over shirt with the Ogame embelm on the side of the sleves and a white cape with the Ogame School Emblem on the back and a pair of purplish battle gloves with red baggy pants. Personality He loves to fight, but he also loves messing around with people. He knows when he can play around and when he can get serious. He fights with his sword and is very skilled with them. He loves to eat, and will eat often. He will also choose food over money. Gama will do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. After a year gama has shown a more mature and calm yet quick tempered personality. Background He first appears Naoyoshi Washitzu appears with Hyouga brothers to test the skills of his father, a famous and legendary swordsmen. He quickly and easily defeats the youngest of the brothers without even using his sword and knocks him out. After talking to Nayoshi he tells him that his father has been gone for years and no one knows where he is. He then gets into a battle with the eldest of the Hyouga brothers. He then displays some of his true skill and soundly defeats the man. Before dealing the finishing blow Nayoshi stops him. He then goes on to tell Gama and all who are in attendance about the Haunt Of Demons and agrees to join because he wants to become stronger. Once getting into a town he quickly goes to a shop to gets something to eat. He hears of Maki Baian who is famously known as Druken Baian due to his great love of sake. He then meets him by chance and they share a few words, Baian attacks him quickly and he gains a nosebleed. He then goes after him as he walks away and attempts to copy the technique that baian just used on him surprising Baian. Nayoshi comes and yells at him for leaving him to go off on his own and Gama and Baian part ways. Gama and Nayoshi go and register for the Haunt Of Demons tournament. Nayoshi delivers some medince for his sick mother but doesn't see her and Gama asks why until he revels he is despised by his mother. And that he is looked down upon by his other brothers because his mother is a commoner. Gama finally understands why Nayoshi is so determined to win the tournament and become Daimyo and Nayoshi's words of betting his life on him. After learning about the rules of the first round of the tournament. The then decides to spend three days scoping out the area when the Tengen Ryu is based. He then commences and attack quickly taking out the students of the school even though he is out numbered. Though, he meant to take them all down with only one strike. He gets down to the final three which includes Baian, they try to attack him all at once he quickly blocks and deal with their attacks and attempt to take them down one by one he though he gets injured he moves on until he finally battles Baian. Baian gives gama a hard time but is still soundly defeated and killed. Baian states that he regrets that his dream of making tengen ryu the strongest style ends here and Gama vows to always remember him and his strength because he was strong. He then leaves, with only one survior of the Tengen Ryu School left. In the aftermath he meets Kudou Shimon who was gathering information on the Tengen Ryu styles because his leader told him to, believing that school would be the school to make it to the second round. He surprises Gama when he tells him he lurked around for three days just like him, yet Gama didn't notice him at all. He tells Gama he might not be able to use his left arm for a month because of the injury and avdvises him retire from the competition. Gama however refuses to do so. He then goes to tell gama about his other two opponents, Kyousen Style and the Nakaizumi style. And tells him in his opinion he will never make it to the next round. Gama then heads to town to see a doctor, and Kudou tells him he must spy on him now since he defeated the Tengen Ryu School to gather information on him for his leader. Gama doesn't seem to care as he is soon attack by a fast and powerful arrow. It misses Gama and Kudou tells him he should run because he is injured and has already had a intense battle and since it's a archer he is up against he is in the worst situation. Gama decides to fight since there are so many trees to give him cover he quickly decides this is the best place to fight an archer. Another shot fires and misses and Gama speeds into the forest quickly realizing the location of the archer. He quickly finds Arata Nakaizumi but gets shot with an arrow from the side. His leg injured he takes cover and removes the arrow. He realizes it was a trap to think he could win in the forrest in the first place and that there are more than one archers, however once he takes the arrow out he realizes that there is is only Arata Nakaizumi and that he is capable of curving his shots. After dodging a few shots he realizes he is straight in his shooting range. He then barely blocks Arata's strongest arrow. However he takes a stance to prepare for the next shot and effectively blocks it and changes the tragetory of the shot. He gets in closer and angers Arata. Arata shoots his most powerful shot with his strongest arrow for a deadly combo but Gama manages to block it. He quickly gets in on Arata finally and holds his sword to his neck. Arata asks him to kill him but Gama refuses and tells him to perfect his style and he admits defeat. Gama is resting and recovering from his two previous battles he has been sleeping for three days straight. Until the place where he has been staying with Naoyoshi is attacked by three martial artists from the kyousen school. The final opponents of the first round. Souji, Genzou, and Shinosuke Daimaru the second, third and fourth sons (respectively) of the Daimaru clan of the Kyousen school attempt a sneak attack while Gama is recovering believing he would be an easy target. Though, Gorou Daimaru comes with them he does not aid them in their attack, only watching and standing guard from afar. Arrogant and overconfident, they believed Gama would be an easy target, yet all three were killed by Gama with little difficulty. Ryugo Daimaru appears before Gama giving him the time and place in which he will fight Sakon the strongest of the Kyosen Ryu. Gama goes and battles Sakon Daimaru, the young head and prodigy of the Kyosen School. After a back and fourth battle Gama defeats and kills Sakon but is disappointed that he couldn't fight the real Sakon since Ryūgo's actions actually ruined Sakon's true potential, by turning him into nothing more than a 'mindless beast'. Ironically, Ryūgo is killed by Sakon, who shatters Ryūgo's spine while in his berserk state. Iori appears before him and tells him he is still weak and then takes him off to train. He returns just before the begining of the second round. And meets who with Nayoshi, Zenmaru, and Shinnojou who has arrived to help in the tournament. He meets Ranmaru the personal student of his father who ignites a rivalry between them by saying he would one day like to see who is stronger, he who has inherited his fathers techniques, or Gama, who is the son of his master. They mast more difficulty in the second round because of the new rules, and in up in a face of between a sickle and chain school, the kasenemaji ryu who gama finds a new and dangerous rival in the head of the school Matsumoto Muraku while easily defeating his comrades and a ninja school, the Tamagakushi ryu in which gama kills the head of. Ranmaru arrives to escort them to face the spear school, Myoujin Ryu who are known for their four spearman the four divine spears in which gama defeats and kills one. After the battle they are attacked by the Muhou school which was created and lead by his father. They attempt to kidnap nayoshi by orders of Jinsuke but gama runs off with him only to be completely defeated by Ranmaru. In the aftermath they return to Ogame Ryu Dojo and decide what to do. Iori thinks it's time to take Gama and Zenmaru to a special place to become stronger and become an Ogame School elite, Juren Village the "Holy Land" of the Ogame School. Which is outside of Unabara. Techniques *''Ogame Ryu(Giant Tortoise Style)'' *'Iori's Teachings:' *Kosen (Tiger Drill)- A thrust where you focus your body weight and the force created from turning your body into the tip of your sword, thereby multiplying the force and wounding the power of the thrust several times over. *'Ikazuchi/Raiden Kata (Thunder and Lightning God Form):' *2nd Form Shidensen (Flash of purple lightning)- Taking a squating stance gama appears to trip and uses his whole bodie's strength to accelerate at fast speeds and finish it with a upward slash. *3rd Form Narukkami (Rumbling God) *'Kagutsuchi Kata (Fire God Form)' * 1st mode, Hibashira (Pillar of Fire)- Taking a stance and putting both hands over head in a stretching manor he swings down fast with a downward slash. *'Dokujin Kata (Wandering Earth God Form)' *Aragami (Wild God) *'Oboro Kata (Form Of Empy Space): ' *1st Form Kagenui (Shadow Stitch) Abilities Gama has incredible abilities and to a great extent. He is naturally talented and genius swordsman. Gama is extremely fast and has a high degree of agility and bases his overall fighting style around this.Yashichi stated he had never seen a man with such talent, he progressed at an incredibly fast rate during battle, and that he had incredible strength like a rampaging god. Gama has such talent and skill that he was able to perform a double slash on his first try and even without pain despite the fact that he should have because of the strange needle training he was being put though. *'Talent and Genius:' Gama's most profound ability is his skill at using the sword. He is commented on for his high-level of skill in intercepting and winning against opponents that should have a considerable edge over him. He also has an intense amount of tactical skill being able to use situations such as sneaking up on opponents or hiding from them in order to attack them while they least expect it. Gama has also been known as a genius of the sword in which he comments he has been practicing since "day one" and defines his skill as his "will to win and grow stronger". This genius is best seen while training with Zenmaru in order to learn how to mask their presence within their attacks in which it took Zenmaru two more days than himself to master such thing. He is also often commented as "still growing", learning and evolving from battles and gaining more strength with his own experience. He is also capable of mastering new techniques within a relatively short period of time, such as "Tosen" one of Iori's signature techniques and "Narukami" which is the 3rd Level of the Ikazuchi Kata. *'Speed:' Gama is exceptionally fast and is commented as one of the fastest in the Ogame School even from Turtle-sensei also who commented that he was probably faster than him. Iori has also commented that he is able to keep up with his speed and thus he was ready to master the Narukami of the Ikazuchi Kata. As a result of his tremendous speed he usually uses the Ikazuchi Kata towards combat and has mastered this form. After the time skip, Gama has vastly improved in speed to the point where he can keep-up with Ranmaru who commented on "how he'd slightly grown in ability" and had even been able to outmaneuver him in combat showing a new level of speed. *'Agility': Gama has impeccable agility, in which he has incredible amounts of quickness and reflexes in battle. One of the first showings of this skill was when he was fighting against the Tengen School and took on all three members of the school dodging each and every one of their lethal techniques even while they were attacking with combination strikes. Afterward he had been seen hiding on the roof from the Kyousen and providing a counterattack towards one of the three brothers. He has also been seen making variations of the Second Ikazuchi Kata, Shidensen such as making due with it in shorter ranges or using its quickness to provide counterattacks that would seem impossible, normally. After the timeskip Gama has enough quickness to dodge and counter attacks from "Jugan" users, in which he effortlessly defeated them until their leader "Ginki" came, in which he showed a high-level of quickness still after the man ingested two pills and even took a vein drug which gave his opponent even more battle strength. *'Coordination': Gama has always had an exceptional amount of skill in coordinating his body and balancing himself in order to gain the upperhand in combat. One of the first showings of this was within the Tengen School while he fought against Baian and two other students and moved his body to dodge all of the attacks with great balance and skill. It has only gotten better since then, using his bodies balance to go up against Midou Shingo who had incredible abilities in the use of his spear and even used the first Dokou Kata, Aragami to counterattack an extremely powerful spear slash from him and also used a new technique with the Tosen and Shidensen in order to create an extremely powerful new attack. He also mastered Kashitarou's needle training and did an extremely fast double slash without knowing what he had done. After the timeskip, Gama has shown a tremendous amount of balance even against "Jugan" users and defeat them without much effort and go against "Ginki" who showed much greater prowess than they did, and was still outmaneuvering him in most of the fight until he used his trump card. Within his battle against Riko (a former Ogame student and master of defense) showed a new level of coordination which he felt the entire movement of his body and could control it to a greater sense. He is currently trying to master that feeling. *'Perception': Gama has a high-level of perception. To the point that he can judge attacks that most would not be able to discern from and even dodge. One of the best showings of this was from his battle with the Nakaizumi School in which he could discern various arrows and predict their paths in order to redirect them with just his sword. Thanks to the training within "Presence", he has gained the ability to judge and counter attacks from opponents before they even move. *'Strength': Though not his greatest asset, Gama has shown a high degree of physical strength being able to pick up a full grown man almost twice his size with effort and cut through steel using the Kagutsuchi Kata First skill, Hibashira. He is also not able to cut through steel normally however as seen while facing Sakon of the Kyousen and was overpowered by Ranmaru with little effort. During the timeskip, Gama has shown a vast improvement in physical strength enough to catch a blade bare-handed and send a man flying with one Mutou Tosen. Category:Characters Category:Ogame School